


Accidental Bite

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Tentacle Funs [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I don't know, Naga, SNAKES HAVE VENOM, Some of them, THEY CUDDLE AND THERE'S SNEK BONDAGE, Tentacle Dick, i was horny so i wrote this, the best kinda bondage is snek bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Naga Blue x Feral Yellow. With White unable to handle this madness. Based on art by @mai_tresan





	Accidental Bite

“Ah good. You’re finally here.”

White Diamond was pacing in front of the closed doors. Four Topaz guards stood in front, their weapons pointed towards the entrance instead of protecting it. At the approach of Blue Diamond, they averted their eyes at the true sight of her.

“What have you done with Yellow?” Blue frowned. She had little warning and was not enjoying being gawked at as she rushed back to Homeworld.

White met the angry glare. “She’s in one her moods again.” Leaning down, she eyed the Toapzes. “You know what I mean.”

Blue sighed. “And why couldn’t you take care of this?”

The Great Diamond brought her hands together with a grin. “Because you two are just so good with each other.”

Blue nodded, noticing the bite marks on White’s neck and arms. “I suppose we are.”

“Great!” White began to walk away. “I’ll leave you to it then. Good luck.”

“What about all the gems that saw me?” Blue coiled her snake body around herself. Every ship in the sky had noticed her.

White waved a hand. “We’ll just shatter them.”

The Topazes facing the door flinched, still trying not to look at Blue. There was a long exhale. Blue slithered up to the locked doors.

“It’s alright.” She whispered. “We’re not going to shatter you.”

The Topazes looked at each other. “T-thank you, my Diamond!” The one closest looked up. “You are very beautiful to me, my Diamond.”

“Oh.” Blue felt herself blush. “Thank you.”

The doors shut tight behind her. The normally bright room hung in shadow. Yellow was not very keen on decorating; keeping her room plain with only her console chair and a few personal effects. Blue wiggled the tip of her tail ahead of her.

“Yellow? Come out, I’m here.”

Her searching gaze caught a faint glow behind the chair. Hungry eyes peered out from tall back. They shone a pale gold.

“B-Blue?”

“Yes.” Blue whispered, smiling. She slithered closer, allowing Yellow to keep behind the barrier. “How are you feeling.”

There was only a low growl in response.

“That bad?” Blue watched Yellow nod. Claws dug into the chair. “Well, I hope you weren’t too rough on White.”

The feral Diamond bowed her head, pulling back. “What if. “ She closed her eyes. “What if I hurt you too?”

Blue circled the chair. “What?” Slowly she reached out a hand, placing it on the arm rest. “When have you ever hurt me, even like this?”

Yellow stared, licking her lips as Blue got ever closer. “Last time. Claw marks on your scales.”

With a knowing smile, Blue lifted her hand and began petting through Yellow’s hair. “Oh my treasure.” She giggled at Yellow’s already naked form finally coming out from hiding. “Those shed away.” Leaning in, Blue traced her fingers down Yellow’s neck. The Diamond tensed under her touch. “And I have to admit I love when you dig your claws into me.”

Yellow was already breathing hard. Now she was frantic. Without thinking she grabbed Blue, tearing her dress off in desperation until she could get a face full of those ample breasts. Pinning her victim against the chair, the shifted up to the neck, her tongue begging for a taste.

“B-but.” Yellow could barely form words. Her fangs sunk into soft skin. Blue shuddered. “You didn’t b-bring.” Yellow exhaled again, hands along Blue’s back lost in the long hair. “bring any ropes. Or a collar.”

Blue struggled playfully, knowing she would not have the strength to force the feral Diamond away in this state. A moan when the teeth met her shoulder. Claws dug into her back, moving ever lower. She giggled. Confused yet desperate eyes met hers, the glows meeting.

“I don’t need any of that.” Blue instigated a kiss first, pushing Yellow back before hunger drove the feral Diamond forward. She found herself trapped between hot lust and the back of the chair. Yet, Blue still grinned. “Poor Yellow, you have it so bad.”

As Yellow pawed, she did not notice Blue’s long form engulfing her, wrapping along her legs and up her chest. Before she could protest, her entire lower body was tightly restrained in loving coils.

Blue stroked down Yellow’s face with the back of her hand. “There we are. All nice and snug.”

The feral Diamond struggled for a moment, but still having free arms allowed her to keep going. One hand pulled Blue close against her, claws digging at the supple boarder where fragile skin met glittering scales. Blue shuddered, squeezing her coils hard as she gave in. Yellow’s lips returning to the neck while her free hand played between the breasts. The grip was gentle over Blue’s gem before caressing down, carefully not to scratch. 

“Yesss…” Blue hissed out. Her closest arm was up, gripping Yellow’s hair in a desperate hold as fingers neared her wet opening. The gentleness was only amplified by the claws raking against her side. “H-how are you s-so good at this?”

Yellow purred into Blue’s neck, leaving bite marks for her to kiss later. She felt the entire bunch of muscular coils around her shudder and tense with every skilled motion of her hand. She may have been in heat, but Blue was just as needy, having been off world far too long. The muscles released her as Blue released, falling into Yellow’s welcoming arms. 

Blue tried to catch her breath as Yellow kissed along her back. “Mmm. You always know what I want.” She managed to recover enough to sit up again.

Both shared a long kiss, Yellow a bit more manageable but still desperate. Claws gripped Blue’s waist. She closed her eyes, biting her lip at the wonderful, painful sensation. Yellow was distracted in her cleavage, purring as she nuzzled into them. Blue blushed down, shifting her long coils until they wrapped lightly about the pair.

She took Yellow’s head in her hands, lifting it up so she could see the needy eyes. “Let me help you now.”

Yellow jerked, teeth gritting as something long brushed against her need. The end of Blue’s tail slid past her tentacle, the scales smooth and cool. The feral Diamond moaned. 

“There we are.” Blue reached down, grinning as the tentacle curled to meet her fingers. Small currents of electricity ticked her hand as she gripped the shaft. She rubbed her thumb over the tip causing it to flex along her palm. “Nice and needy.”

Yellow was trembling in Blue’s coils, leaning against her as her chest heaved. Her hands pawed, unable to properly get a grip in her euphoria. Below, Blue squeezed, moving her hand up and down along the extended ridges of the glowing appendage.

“Can we try it inside this time?” She whispered, nuzzling Yellow’s face with her own.

Yellow’s eyes went wide. She spoke between desperate breaths. “A-are you s-s-sure?”

Blue paused for a moment, still stroking Yellow’s tentacle. “Yes.” She closed her eyes. “I’ve wanted it inside me ever since I first saw it.”

Yellow was a flustered mess. She tried to shift into position but found the work done for her by Blue’s coils. They rose along her back, ever encouraging. The slimy tentacle knew just where to go as it reached out for Blue’s opening. All yellow has to do was push her hips forward. She shifted her weight slowly, hands on Blues shoulders. The entire length slid in. Gasping, Yellow threw her head back. Claws digging into skin. Blue moaned as well, pressing herself flush against Yellow’s chest. 

“Yellow…” Blue couldn’t help herself. Groaning out in pleasure she sunk her own fangs into Yellow’s neck. All the while her coils tightened around both of them. Shocks rippled inside of her, flowing down to her tail.

Too lost in the sensation, Yellow barely flinched at the bite. She shifted again, pulling her tentacle out and moving it back in. The long appendage flexing inside of Blue leaving both unable to speak. Suddenly her head began to spin and she couldn’t keep her head up, resting it against Blue’s shoulder.

“B-blue.” She mumbled as the room spun. Her vision went dark and she slumped back into the coils when Blue pushed against her.

“Oh stars.” Blue was still giddy from the penetration, but she soon realized what happened and frowned. Relaxing her coils, she carefully guided Yellow to the ground. “I’m so sorry, Yellow.”

The feral and now unconscious Diamond was completely out from the venom. Blue pet through her short hair. It would take an hour or so for it to wear off from a Diamond. Maybe longer given Yellow’s state. Blue wrapped around her poor Diamond, resting her head on Yellow’s chest. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll wake up soon.” She nuzzled into a breast. “And I’ll be here.

And they could have some more fun. Minus her fangs of course.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

A gentle stroke down her chest. Her fingers pressed harder as they caressed lower. Still wet, she wanted to save herself for the still unconscious Yellow. Yet her own need was growing. Blue shifted, wrapping her quarry in her coils as she pouted. 

“Oh stars.” She risked a quick touch of her slit, hand trembling as she pulled it away in reluctance. “Why did I have to get so excited?”

And Yellow would be much worse. She slumped down over the sleeping Diamond, squeezing her with her long body. Every inch of her scales that contacted with Yellow’s form left her gasping. Slithering along side, she relished every bit of contact until she found herself over the feral Diamond’s tentacle, still limp. Blue frowned.

“Wake up. Please?” She leaned down, giving a lingering kiss to parted lips. There was a low growl under her touch. Blue tilted her head, pulling back. “Yellow?”  
Fangs barred, grinding in frustration as muscles fought against the venom. Slowly Yellow began to stir, strength still evident despite the high dose she had received less than an hour ago.

“Oh, Yellow!” Blue nuzzled into the Diamond’s chest, giving a low rumble of her own. “I’m so glad you’re ok.”

A snarl met her concern, followed by claws sinking into her back. Yellow reached out, gripping hard as her eyes opened. The pupils were slit, desperation and pain raging through the cloud of poison that was quickly dissipating.

“Aaaa!” Yellow rose in one motion, falling back down as her legs were still wrapped up. Breathing hard, she growled again, gaze locked on Blue. “You- you! I need.” She gave a trembling exhale, hands in front as she lunged at her target. 

“Yellow wait-” Blue was pinned down, her neck snatched in a strong grip. Her last word was cut off as she stared up into hungry eyes.

Yellow was keeping her against the floor with just one hand. Blue found herself dragged by the neck as the feral Diamond knelt beside her. Hot breath hit her face and she blushed, shivering as Yellow brought her face against hers.

“Yes. Mine.” An eager tongue trailed over Yellow’s lips as she hissed her victory. With her free hand she stroked through Blue’s long hair, claws gentle as they traced through the locks. 

Blue grinned back, showing her own teeth. “You- you need to learn to b-behave.” She choked out from the grip still around her neck. 

Yellow glared back, her lips parted as she shifted her petting from Blue’s hair to her face. Already she was wrapping her legs around her victim, using her weight to trap her further. Blue only smiled, leaning into the dangerous touch.

“My turn.” She whispered.

Yellow frowned as the long, scaled form tucked under her gracefully escaped. She tried to recover only to find coil after coil wrapping her up from her waist and over her arms. Frustrated, she let go of Blue’s neck to fight off the advancing vice now embracing her. In the end she snarled, thrashing back in forth in an impenetrable wall of muscle as her claws were locked against her. Blue sat up, slowly circling the catch she had so easily made.

“There we are.” She met Yellow’s desperate glare with narrowed eyes and a smile. “Nice and obedient.”

In one last bid, Yellow struggled in rage. Her form barely moved an inch as she fumed, only to give up, whimpering between a growl. She looked away in defeat, breathing hard in her need. A hand ruffled through her hair, ending under her chin.

“Now.” Blue gave Yellow a friendly squeeze with her coils as she tilted the Diamond’s face up. “Where were we?”

Yellow’s chest heaved as she was graced with a kiss. Blue left her head close, closing her eyes as the feral Diamond licked her neck in apology. She felt a tease of fangs and shivered, feeling Yellow do the same. 

“I’m sorry I bit you.”

A nuzzle into her hair in answer. Yellow flexed against the coils but remained tame as she was gifted another long kiss. Their sharp teeth nipped each other’s lips, Blue being ever careful. Yellow was more aggressive. The venom was gone now, leaving only her lust. Grinning, Blue pulled away and laid on her back with Yellow still locked in her coils.

“You need to finish what you started.”

Loosening her muscles, Blue released Yellow. She stretched her arms out behind her head, giving herself fully. Claws pawed at her breasts, gentle as the feral Diamond wanted to enjoy every bit of her new toy. 

Blue let out a long exhale. “Please. Don’t hold back.”

There was a snarl, Yellow’s lips trembling as she licked them. At first she didn’t know where to start until her wandering hand stroked against the wet trail dripping down Blue’s opening. Then she remembered it all. Her tentacle glowed, curling in on itself as it sparked, the end stretching out toward the slit all on its own. Each of the small ridges flexed, slithering over smooth, azure scales. Blue closed her eyes as she felt Yellow’s weight settle on top of her. 

“So soft.” Yellow hissed out her words, voice shaking. “So perfect.” 

Her head shot back, teeth biting into her lower lip. Blue felt the same euphoria. The wet tentacle slipped inside of her, a slow penetration as she felt every tiny spark flow into her as the slimy surface contacted against her. She tensed, feeling the appendage contract before forcing itself along. Yellow gasped, arms shaking. She had to steady herself, gripping Blue’s form under the shoulders. Exhaling, she pulled out, drawing the tentacle along the entrance as it dripped.

“D-don’t. Don’t stop.” Blue’s voice was barely a whisper. She turned her head away, one hand over her mouth to keep her fangs from interrupting the bliss again.

Yellow grinned between frantic breaths before she thrust in again, this time pulling out faster. She started a rhythm, grinding Blue into the floor. All the while the long, serpentine body wrapped around her legs, squeezing in pure elation. The feral Diamond ignored the grip, keeping her hips moving. Each penetration caused electricity to arc from the spines jutting from her back. Moaning, Yellow let out a cry. Her voice was not longer gnarled in anger but now a happy purr as she bit her lip again.

Blue smiled up, lost in her own wonder. Every time Yellow entered her she wrapped her coils tighter. Her free hand reached up, pulling the perfect being in her grasp against her lips. Yellow obliged, completely unafraid as their mouths met in a sloppy, desperate kiss. More venom spilled into her, but it did not matter, she was far too engaged to be affected. Still thrusting, her parted mouth slid down, biting into Blue’s neck and her entire form trembled.

“Yellow!”

Blue felt wetness pour from her opening. Yellow collapsed on top of her, still trapped in the loving coils. Her long appendage glowed inside of Blue as they rested together. Blue managed to open her eyes and rub along Yellow’s back, tracing over the spines.

“Prrrr.”

Yellow had nestled her face into Blue’s cleavage and was happily nuzzling. Her claws and fangs were still prominent. Blue shifted to petting the feral Diamond’s hair.

“I knew that would be fun. Glad we could finally try it.”

Yellow raised her head, licking at Blue’s fingers. In the end she grinned. 

“Wait.” She met Blue’s eyes. Both gold and azure glowed together. “Will go again. Give me a moment.” She snuggled back into Blue’s breasts, voice raspy. “So soft.”

Blue curled around her lover, more than eager for more.


End file.
